


О потолках и птичках

by whiteberry



Series: Как Бэтмэн и Робин [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Obscene lexicon, Post-Movie(s), why not
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteberry/pseuds/whiteberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Диван нещадно заскрипел всеми пружинами, когда Анвин обрушился на него, попутно выкидывая за борт галстук и очки. Забытая с утра газета свалилась ему на голову, и сама Елизавета Вторая подмигнула ему.<br/>- В чем твоя проблема, юнец? - спросила королева с передовицы, отчего-то голосом Мерлина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О потолках и птичках

Эггзи стряхнул с брюк липкую грязь, критически осмотрел теперь уже перепачканные ладони, возвел очи горе и с чувством выругался:  
\- Блядь.  
С кухни немедленно с лаем и повизгиванием прибежал Джей Би, выпрашивая угощение, но хозяин оказался редкостным нищебродом, и о вкусняшках пес мог только мечтать. Эггзи о вкусняшках тоже мог только мечтать, сидя на какой-то овощно-таблеточной диете последнюю неделю.  
Телефон в кармане брюк пискнул сообщением от оператора, содержания, примерно, как и предыдущие пятьдесят: «вы одиноки, вас никто не любит, у вас нет даже сорока кошек, но не беспокойтесь, мы всегда с вами».  
Диван нещадно заскрипел всеми пружинами, когда Анвин обрушился на него, попутно выкидывая за борт галстук и очки. Забытая с утра газета свалилась ему на голову, и сама Елизавета Вторая подмигнула ему.  
\- В чем твоя проблема, юнец? - спросила королева с передовицы, отчего-то голосом Мерлина.  
\- Боже, храни королеву, - поспешно пробормотал Эггзи, не слишком искренне прижимая ладонь к сердцу.  
Пальцы нашарили телефон, сбросили вылезшую страничку интернета и отбили сообщение, торопливо, будто хозяйская голова могла в любой момент очнуться и пригрозить непутевым конечностям отрыванием за такой произвол. Голова спохватилась лишь тогда, когда пискнуло уведомление о доставке.  
Самооценка Анвина, и без того тщательно угнетаемая, окончательно рухнула с пришедшим ответом.

447-788-34-95-78, 21:58  
Как погодка в аду?

Дохлый мудила, 22:04  
И откуда у тебя этот номер?

447-788-34-95-78, 22:05  
Лысая птичка на хвосте принесла.

Дохлый мудила, 22:09  
То, что писать на него ты мог только в крайней необходимости, птичка не обронила по дороге?

447-788-34-95-78, 22:11  
Так у меня крайняя необходимость сообщить тебе, что ты мудак.

Дохлый мудила, 22:14  
Кажется, у нас был разговор о манере речи.

447-788-34-95-78, 22:17  
Трупы не разговаривают. И смс не пишут. И вообще.

Дохлый мудила, 22:18  
Да?

447-788-34-95-78, 22:20  
Я скучал.

После этого воцарилась тишина. Эггзи в очередной раз посетовал на себя за чрезмерную болтливость и любопытство. Заодно проклял коварного лысого искусителя, лишившего его спокойного рая незнания.  
\- И чего я ожидал? – спросил он у печатного портрета королевы, мало отдавая себе отчет в том, что разговаривает с передовицей The Times.  
После спасения мира его почта не оказалась заваленной поздравительными открытками. Очередь из принцесс тоже не выстроилась. Да и вообще жизнь стала обыденной и серой; Эггзи каждое утро здоровался с портретом Георга Шестого на чужой кухне, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что это за лысеющий тип. На работе Мерлин отпускал язвительные шуточки и вообще вел себя не слишком вежливо. Незнакомые Анвину люди постоянно пытались выбить из него дурь и любовь к вышиванию – в Англии, Ирландии, Италии, Сербии и на забытых всеми Фолклендских островах.  
Боже, храни королеву, чайные плантации и носки с подтяжками.  
На лежащего грустным трупом Эггзи взгромоздился Джей Би, недовольно потявкивая. Хозяин мало отреагировал, продолжая вести мысленную беседу с Елизаветой и космосом. Мопс посмотрел на него взглядом преданной псины, которая выгрызет клок из плохого мужика за косточку. Как будто говорил – да, Эггзи, ты станешь королем мира. «Миллуолл» когда-нибудь выиграет кубок Англии. Дай пожрать.  
Пожрать не дали, поманив с собой на вечернюю пробежку. Наученный горьким опытом Джей Би на такое дерьмо не повелся – «побегать перед сном» в последнее время превращалось в гребанный марафон.

447-788-34-95-78, 23:53  
Я разбил чашку. Все чашки. Надеюсь, твои любимые.

Ходячий Харт, 23:57  
Нельзя же так откровенно напрашиваться, Эггзи.

447-788-34-95-78, 23:58  
Я тебе не Эггзи, трупак. Удобно в гробу? И почему тебя не кремировали.

Ходячий Харт, 00:04  
Очень удобно. Встроенный мини-бар, кремовая обивка. Класс «люкс».

447-788-34-95-78, 00:09  
Зашибись. Как раз для таких стариканов-извращенцев, как ты.

Ответа Эггзи предсказуемо не дождался, но сетовать на это не стал. Мало ли, как работает связь в загробном мире. Если вообще работает.  
Следующее утро началось с унылого «здрасьте» Георгу, так и не поднявшегося омлета и чувством, будто его поколачивали хлыстами дамы за пятьдесят в обтягивающих латексных платьях. Мерлин давно уже предлагал хорошего психолога, но Гэри был слишком жаден до своих снов. Джей Би неодобрительно смотрел на его жалкие потуги завязать Святого Андрея, но Эггзи проявил упрямство, не собираясь так просто сдаться на милость галстучного узла.  
Лондон встретил его моросящим дождем, плохие парни – дробью в печень, телефон в кармане ехидно пискнул трелью смс и даже Мерлин в наушнике не отсвечивал. Было от чего приуныть в разгар задания. В штаб он завалился поздно, чувствуя себя боксерской грушей на списании и страдая.  
Дежурные страдания продолжились уже ночью; в холодный душ Эггзи, фыркнув, не пошел, предпочитая любоваться отметинами в виде виноградной грозди на грудной клетке. Или в виде пушистого облака – это как посмотреть. Сообщение оказалось снова от оператора, предлагающего беспроигрышную лотерею и блондинку в придачу. Эггзи блондинку не желал, потому смс удалил.  
Опустив на диван свои бренные кости с величайшей осторожностью, будто тот был заминирован, Анвин схватился за мобильный, раздумывая, есть ли куда ему падать дальше. Выяснилось, Марианская бездна была далеко не пределом, и, вдохновенно насвистывая, Эггзи принялся марать руки очередным посланием.

447-788-34-95-78, 00:44  
Я тоже хочу гроб. Белый. Подальше от тебя.

447-788-34-95-78, 00:47  
А может ты там уже умер?

447-788-34-95-78, 00:48  
Лежишь и разлагаешься.

447-788-34-95-78, 00:50  
Ну и хрен с тобой.

Собравшись уже щелкнуть пультом и провести остаток ночи в яркой пестроте каналов, Эггзи, с укоризной в голосе матеря собственное битое тело, кое-как сел. Этот момент оказался самым подходящим для стука в дверь.  
Анвин гостей не звал, не любил и периодически стрелял, особенно тех, что забирались безлунными ночами в окно. В такое позднее время он мог ожидать только разносчика пиццы, но в его любимой пиццерии были проблемы с пепперони, и овощно-таблеточная диета, учитывая его состояние переспелой и подгнивающей местами груши, продолжилась. Джей Би, как верный сторожевой пес, в любой момент готовый защитить хозяина, уже занял боевую позицию на верхней ступеньке лестницы, чтобы, если что, драпануть в спальню. В одном Эггзи мог быть уверен – если его кокнут, умная псина непременно после разграбления жилища вызовет копов.  
Натянув на лицо предупредительную улыбку, которая буквально орала «у меня был очень плохой день, так что отвали, иначе получишь пистолетом в глаз, потому что патроны кончились, а запасную обойму можно получить только у лысого демона, и не спрашивай, помни про очень плохой день», Эггзи распахнул дверь. Захлопнул. Немного подвис – перед глазами мелькнула строка загрузки из Windows XP. И сполз на пол, подумать о тлене жизни и понять, где он так согрешил.  
На полу лежать было весьма удобно, спина не так гудела, да и вид на идеальный потолок без единой трещинки был приятен. И как раньше Эггзи дзен не постиг с одним только таким потолком - непонятно. И никаких мужиков, особенно умерших насильственной смертью, не надо.  
У тех самых мужиков оказалось другое мнение, и Эггзи со своего унизительного положения мог наблюдать, как хренов мертвый Гарри Харт перешагивает через его растянувшуюся строго на север тушку. Как к себе домой зашел. Технически – да, так и было, но со дня Х Анвин успел поменять замки, разодранные обои и выкинуть цветы. В знак протеста скучному джентльменскому быту.  
\- Я ожидал другого приема, - раздался над ним голос с хрипотцой, и Эггзи захотелось свернуться в калачик, показать какой-либо неприличный жест в сторону хрен убиваемых и заснуть. Но задница на полу начинала подмерзать, поэтому он фыркнул, с кряхтением поднимаясь:  
\- Морду я тебе всегда разбить успею.  
\- Выражения, Эггзи.  
\- Фееричный мудила, - с небывалым удовольствием добавил Гэри.  
Харт мог только закатить глаза.  
В спальне потолок оказался тоже на редкость притягивающим взгляд; хотя, возможно, дело было вовсе не в потолке, как определенном виде искусства, а в гематомах, которые немедленно начинали болеть все разом, и в явном соседстве на кровати. Эггзи хозяина дома признавать отказался, покидать нагретую постель – тоже. Если бы знал, что расплата будет такой – свалил бы спать на крышу, мотивируя тем, что свежий воздух полезен для здоровья.  
\- Хватит ворочаться, - с укором донеслось справа.  
\- Я не могу лежать как некоторые бревна, - возмутился Анвин, морщась и сдерживая матерный стон.  
\- Хочешь об этом поговорить?  
\- Хочу тебе подушкой врезать.  
\- Достойное оружие.  
\- Заткнись.  
Более идиотской ситуации Эггзи вообразить не мог. Хотя уже спустя минуту взаимных препирательств смог – кто же знал, что самым действенным способом заткнуть Харта окажется поцелуй.  
Утро началось с кивка портрету, горки обезболивающих с чуть остывшим, но не потерявшего своей крепости, чаем и смс. Как ни странно, вовсе не от оператора.

Хренов Лазарь, 10:40  
Сегодня у тебя выходной, но вечером будь любезен появиться в «Бальтазаре».

Эггзи, 10:42  
Ага, щас, раскомандовался. С хера ли я должен тебе подчиняться?

Хренов Лазарь, 10:45  
Ночью ты был не против.

Эггзи, 10:46  
Ха-ха.

Хренов Лазарь, 10:49  
Будь в семь, без опозданий. И еще кое-что.

Эггзи, 10:50  
Ну?

Хренов Лазарь, 10:55  
Я скучал.


End file.
